Just Go For It
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Chloe's tired of Beca obliviousness to her feelings and being so closed up, so she storms angrily into her dorm and straight up kisses Beca ignoring all protests.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my ideas.**

* * *

Chloe was sick and tired of Beca, she was so god damn oblivious to everything. What was Chloe to do, every damn time she would flirt or touch, cuddle into, what the hell was she supposed to do hump the brunettes leg. Chloe was livid right now she was so close to getting Beca to open but then that fuck face Jesse had to ruin everything. He follows her around like a lost puppy. Chloe wanted to punch him in the face she was pissed. Chloe was currently sitting on the couch in her apartment watching Shes The Man when something caught her attention.

_'Viola: No man... if you wanna kiss her... You go right ahead and you kiss her! I mean, knock yourself out! You just take her... then kiss her. Then kiss the crap out of her!'_

Chloe grew a predatory smirk. She knew exactly what to do now. She went to her room and grabbed the sexiest/sluttiest thing she could find. She did her hair and make. Chloe grabbed her purse and stuffed a t-shirt, shorts and underwear. If everything went well she was going to need it. She started walking to Beca's dorm when she saw Jesse enter the room. Chloe stopped and tried to calm down but she couldn't. Tonight I will claim Beca as mine. Chloe thought before storming over to Beca's door, she started to pound on the door. The door swung open.

"What the h-" Beca stopped talking when she looked at what Chloe. She was wearing a tight black front zipped dress and black pumps. Beca saw how Chloe tossed her purse into the room and smirked. Chloe pulled Beca in and kissed her hungerly on the lips. Beca didn't know what to do so she kissed back. Chloe smirked and squeezed Beca ass which received a moan from the short brunette. Chloe forced herself to stop and pull away.

"If you want more of that and then some. You might want to get rid of him." Chloe whispered in a husky tone. Beca looked into Chloe's eye's seeing nothing but lust and love.

"Jesse out. Now!" Beca said not looking away.

"But Beca-" Chloe smirked.

"You heard Beca. Out Swanson." Chloe said.

"Whatever." Jesse stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Chloe walked over and locked the door.

"You are really oblivious Becs, you know that." Beca raise an eyebrow. "I have dropped hints after hint and not once did you catch on…" Chloe took off Beca's flannel and tossed it aside. "All I've ever wanted from you was to open up to me and go on dates with me and maybe become more than friends with me. Becs I've liked you since we met at the activities fair. I couldn't get off my mind Becs. I still can't. I just need to know if you like me like I like you." Chloe's heart was racing. She needed Beca to tell her how she felt.

"Chloe I like you. I do and I know I close myself off and I'm stubborn but when I'm with you I forget every problem I have. I promise to try with you and to open up more." Beca kissed the redheads lips. "I'm sorry I was so oblivious before." Chloe smirked.

"Well I know Kimmy Jin is staying at a friends, so we have the room to ourselves until tomorrow. What shall we do until then?" Beca smiled and took off her jeans and tank top, so she was just standing in her white lace underwear.

"I've got a few ideas." The brunette unzipped the redheads dress and revealed a red laced bra and thong. "Fuck Chlo you look ravishing." Chloe kicked off her heels and let the dress fall to the ground. Chloe laid on Beca's bed and motioned the brunette to come over. Beca crawled on top of Chloe. "Beautiful." Beca kissed Chloe's lips passionately.

* * *

Chloe woke up with Beca in her arms and the brunettes head on her bare chest. She smiled and kissed the top of Beca's head. They were currently in Chloe and Beca's apartment in LA. It's been two and a half since Beca and Chloe first slept together. Chloe gently shook Beca.

"Becs you gotta get up." Chloe said shaking the brunette.

"mmhmhhmhhhm."

"Come on babe."

"Sleep."

"If you wake up I'll make us breakfast."

"No." Beca said shaking her head and cuddling into Chloe.

"Becs please, you know Aubrey hates it when we're late." Beca smirked and kissed Chloe's bare stomach. She moved completely on top her redhaired girlfriend and left a trail of wet hot kisses on Chloe's stomach.

"Beca." Chloe bit her lip and try to hold in a moan.

"I just want something to eat." Beca tossed Chloe a wink and kissed Chloe's clit. Beca ran her tongue along Chloe's fold. Without warning Beca plunged two fingers into her girlfriend.

"Oh god." Beca move in and out of Chloe while sucking and nipping at her clit. "Fuck Beca… More, please." Beca added another finger and started to curl her fingers hitting Chloe's g-spot with each trust. "Beca I-I'm soo. Fuck. So close." Beca took Chloe's leg and put it on her shoulder."

"Rub your clit baby." Chloe move her hand down to her clit and started rubbing. Beca started trusting three fingers into Chloe again. "God you're so flexible Chlo." Beca kissed Chloe's lips allowing the redhead to taste herself.

"Mmm. God Beca. I'm… gonna… fuck."

"Open your eyes baby. I wanna see your eyes as you cum." Chloe opened her eyes and found nothing but love.

"BECA!" Beca helped Chloe ride out her orgasm. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca kissed Chloe on lips and Chloe licked the brunettes finger. "Hot." Chloe smirked and kissed Beca. They pulled away and Beca smiled. "Think you can move?"

"No." Beca chuckled.

"We have to meet Aubrey remember."

"Yeah. Yeah." Chloe said waving her hand.

"Come on lets go take a shower."

"What about you?"

"Make it up to me later Love."

"M'kay." They hopped into the shower before head out to meet Aubrey and Stacie.

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to Anon from my tumblr for giving me this one shot. Hope you liked it.**

**Chloe's sexy outfit: cgi/set?id=117723306**


End file.
